


Take Your Time

by starbitz



Series: mental health awareness week [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Days, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/starbitz
Summary: Jeongin has a bad day. He confides in Minho.





	Take Your Time

Minho looked up from his phone and watched Jeongin make his way across the room to where he was laying on the couch. He smiled at the younger and shut off his phone as he stopped in front of him. “Hi, Innie.”

“Hi,” Jeongin said, his voice sounding somewhat small. He wordlessly sat down in Minho’s lap and slung an arm over his shoulder. “What’s up?” Jeongin asked. 

“Nothing really. Just killing time,” Minho said, his arm instinctively wrapping around Jeongin’s waist. His voice trailed off as Jeongin started to mess with the hair resting on his forehead. “Something on your mind?”

Jeongin just shrugged loosely, his hand stilling for a moment in Minho’s hair. “I can’t focus today,” he eventually said. 

Minho had noticed. So had the rest of the team. This morning, when they were practicing, Jeongin zoned out and fumbled through the choreography more than once, even one time during one of his parts. It was kind of confusing to everyone since something like that hadn’t happened in a really long time. Minho ran his thumb back and forth slowly over the skin on Jeongin’s waist. “Did you want to talk about it?”

Jeongin pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought. Minho smiled fondly, but sadly, at Jeongin and whispered, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that,” Jeongin responded slowly, moving one of his hands through the air as he tried to gather his thoughts. “I don’t know how to, like, put what’s wrong into words.”

“Take your time, Innie,” Minho said reassuringly. 

After a few quiet moments, Jeongin opened his mouth to speak again. “I woke up this morning feeling weird,” he started. “I just felt heavy almost? My whole body did. And then I messed up at practice today because of that and the reactions I got didn’t make me feel any better. Chan hyung looked kind of mad too.”

Minho immediately softened, frowning slightly. “Do you still feel like that? Do you still feel weird?”

“Not as bad as when I woke up, but yeah,” Jeongin said. He started playing with Minho’s hair again to distract himself. 

“Do you feel like that a lot?” Minho asked hesitantly. He was kind of nervous to hear the answer, but he wanted to be as much of a help as he could. 

Jeongin shook his head. “Not usually.”

“I’m sorry, Jeongin,” Minho said sadly, looking Jeongin in the eye. 

Jeongin didn’t say anything back, he just fell into the space between Minho and the back of the couch, curling into the older’s side. He blinked in slight surprise; Jeongin didn’t usually initiate anything like this. He quickly regained his composure and moved around a bit, then waited until Jeongin was comfortable before resting his arm over his waist. 

Jeongin ended up falling asleep on the slightly less-than-comfortable couch with Minho keeping him warm. Woojin walked into the room a little later and stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Minho wasn’t alone on the couch. He quirked a brow and mouthed “Are you guys okay?” to which Minho nodded back, throwing up an okay sign with his hand. Woojin nodded in affirmation and quietly left the room. Minho was sure that Woojin was worried about Jeongin too.

Minho’s phone buzzed next to his head a few minutes later, a text from Changbin lighting up his screen. He looked down at Jeongin to make sure that the sound didn’t rouse the youngest from his sleep (luckily, it didn’t).

**seo changbin**  
is jeongin doing okay? woojin said he’s with u

**lee minho**  
i think he’s doing better now but he’s just taking a nap

**seo changbin**  
that’s good to hear. thank u for talking to him, minho

**lee minho**  
it’s no problem i just want him to feel better

Given the fact that this moment was just a brief amount of the scattered downtime that they had throughout the day and before their next schedule, Jeongin wasn’t able to sleep for very long. Eventually, Minho even started to doze off too. A little over 10 minutes later, though, Chan quietly came into the room to wake both of them up since they were going to be leaving soon. 

Jeongin stirred when Chan placed his hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. He groaned and covered his face with one of his hands, covering his eyes. “We need to get going, guys,” Chan said softly. “The car ride is a little long, so you’re welcome to sleep again once we’re in the car.”

Jeongin nodded tiredly, but affirmatively, and unwrapped himself from around Minho before he slowly rolled off of the couch. Chan watched as Jeongin walked out of the room then turned to Minho once he was gone. “Is he okay?”

Minho nodded. “I think he’s feeling better. He kind of thinks you’re upset with him about this morning though.”

“I was afraid I looked angry this morning,” Chan said ruefully. “I’ll talk to him as soon as I can, but make sure you have all of your things before we head out.”

Minho nodded, yawning, as Chan turned and walked out of the room. He surveyed his surroundings for any items that were laying around that could belong to any of the members and found none, so he got off the couch, stretched, and headed towards the van.

When he got to the car, he wasn’t the last one there, but he was definitely not the first. Jeongin was sitting in the back row next to the window with his headphones in, but he looked up when Minho opened the van door. Jeongin looked from the vacant seat next to him and back to Minho as he moved towards him as if he were asking him to sit there. 

When Minho plopped down into the seat next to him, Jeongin grinned, pulling out one of his earbuds. Minho smiled back. “You feeling any better? Still tired?”

Jeongin shrugged. “I'm definitely still tired but I am feeling better. I’m sorry I fell asleep on you.”

“It’s okay. Whatever you need, Jeongin,” Minho assured him with a small smile. He noticed that Chan was already in the car as well and he leaned closer to Jeongin. “Did you talk to Chan?”

“Yeah, he came over here before you got here,” he said. “He just told me that he wasn’t mad earlier and that he was sorry if he looked mad.”

The driver announcing that they were leaving stole their attention for a second. Jeongin fell silent and rested his head against Minho’s shoulder as the car started moving. He smiled softly, patting his leg a few times and ultimately leaving it there. 

Jeongin just needed time. He could take as much as he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's mental health awareness week! make sure that you're taking time for yourself to wind down and relax. practice deep breathing, listen to your favorite music, spend time with those that you love, and make sure you're drinking water! it's easy to forget to do some of these simple things (i know that i for sure forget sometimes) with how busy we are, but with a healthy mind, you can live a healthy life.  
i know you being here reading this is probably just going to be a super small part of your day, but you reading my stuff makes me incredibly happy, so i want to make sure you're happy too! if you ever need someone to talk to, my twitter is [@NEOZ127](https://twitter.com/NEOZ127)! send me a dm, ask me questions, tell me about your day, whatever you need! if you need someone to talk to i WILL be there. you're strong. take your time. take time for yourself <3  
stay tuned for more! i hope you have a great day today :D


End file.
